


在邁向懊悔或幸福的路上

by catchcat310



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchcat310/pseuds/catchcat310
Summary: 康納永遠在某種程度上惹怒/取悅了漢克。





	在邁向懊悔或幸福的路上

「再動一動就好，副隊長。」溫柔而堅定的嗓音邊說邊鼓勵式地拍拍對方的大腿。

被稱為副隊長的男人低下頭，灰色的髮絲隨著他的動作散落，露出脖子後方一小塊淺色的皮膚，深茶色的大衣披掛在他肩上，一路貼著他的肌膚直到腰際，從背後看去視線焦點正好停留在誘人的臀部，長年不見陽光的身體部位顯得比四肢更白皙一些，與身下人全身勻稱的膚色形成對比。

康納並不為錯失假想中的視角而感到惋惜，比起背後，這一側他可以更好地掌握漢克的姿態，籠罩在外套陰影中的胸部因為微彎著腰而擠壓得更加肉感，他伸出手輕輕在乳頭上掐了一下，對方馬上發出幾句小聲地咒罵，直起身體恢復成騎坐的姿勢；他盯著對方充滿懇求又因疲累而有些渙散的眼神，不打算給予絲毫憐憫，又再低聲催促了一次。「動一動，副隊長。再四十五下你就能達成今天的目標。」

「我討厭你… …」漢克感受到自己的腰正在嚴重地抗議，發痠的感覺抵在尾椎的邊緣讓他毫無再次提起身體的勇氣，縱使有康納支撐著髖部，大腿兩側的肌肉還是因為過度操勞而顫抖不已。

四十五… …唉… …好吧，他在心裡深深嘆了一口氣，認命地將手壓在康納結實的腹部上，借著支撐力重新抬起身體。「嗯… …」肉體再次撞擊的感覺讓漢克忍不住發出一小聲呻吟，仿生人的性器還是一如往常一樣的堅挺，在每一次他沉下身體時康納會輕輕地往上頂以配合他的節奏，漢克十分好奇那是否只是性愛程序的例行運作。「康納… …」他想要更多… …更猛烈的，漢克扭了扭自己的屁股暗示著對方，而康納只是微笑著搖搖頭。「不行，副隊長。」他頓了頓，又再次開口。「你知道完成後我會給你更好的。」

漢克發出了不滿的聲音，但他心裡知道他不可能在這一點上贏過仿生人，他們的程序執行能力太強了，如果康納打定主意要漢克騎在他身上，那漢克在完成前就別想下來；人類間的哀求、討好、誘惑，當你的伴侶是個仿生人的時候真的很難達到效果，當然那也不是不可能，只是純粹看仿生人願不願意打破程式之間既定的藩籬。

而康納，說實在地，漢克覺得他在這點掌握得十分巧妙。  
特別是在床上。

「副隊長？」身上的人已經失神了將近一分鐘，讓康納覺得十分疑惑。「如果你真的不太舒服我們可以停止。」他拉住漢克的手指，湊在唇邊輕吻了一下。  
「沒事… …我沒事… …」漢克的眼神裡有一絲窘迫，臉頰則因為康納的舉動而發燙，那陣熱度又重新流竄回身體當中。  


當漢克終於完成第四十五下，他幾乎是立刻癱軟在側邊的床上，照理來說，他應該要覺得渾身痠痛，然而他現在只感覺到身體比方才更熱了，那些康納只有在一開始用吻輕柔碰觸的地方，現在都叫囂著想要更多。

「你勃起了，副隊長。」康納跪坐起來盯著男人的性器。「走開… …」漢克反射性地推著他，拉起棉被的一角遮住自己的身體，深茶色的外套已在剛剛他躺到床上時滑落下來，掛在床鋪的邊緣半拖著地。康納無視警探因尷尬而產生的抗拒，低下身體沿著棉被的側邊吻著漢克的肚子，搔癢似的感覺惹得漢克一陣震顫，揪在手心的被角皺成一小團。

仿生人慢慢地移開他遮掩的手和白色的棉被，跟膚色相比明顯深紅的性器展露出來。漢克拒絕看康納以一種玩味的眼神賞識他的身體，他改用雙手指尖摀住自己的眼睛，只是交疊的指縫間總可以看到康納的臉龐。

「你做得很好，副隊長。」

康納邊說邊將漢克的雙腿打開，男人外側的腿毛摸起來略顯粗糙，雙腿內側的毛髮則顯得溫順許多，仿生人將漢克的臀部架在自己的膝蓋上，剛剛已經操弄過的穴口暴露在他眼前，他伸出一隻手指探進去，輕鬆地被對方的身體所接受。

康納覺得有股名為滿意的情緒在腦海裡打轉。他擠出更多潤滑劑，一手重新進入鬆軟的後穴，一手貼上漢克勃發的性器，與人類幾乎相同的溫暖掌心包覆著柱身摩娑，大量的潤滑液弄得漢克下身一片溼黏，像是剛剛被狠狠操過一番。縱使漢克摀住了眼睛，也無法壓下體內含著仿生人手指的燥熱感，他跟著康納的律動搖起腰部，渴求著更深入的地方，細碎的呻吟在鼻腔裡共鳴成一種曖昧的嗚咽聲，康納再次低下頭吻他的胸膛，牙齒啃咬著紅腫的乳尖，細膩的舌頭掃過乳暈，隨著舌尖的移動，胸膛上細微的斑點、骨骼的凹陷處，一點一點被錄入仿生人的資料庫，淺白色的傷疤佔領著已失去作用的皮膚，缺乏運動而顯得蒼白的小腹下，淺青紫色和淺紅色的血管匯集讓肌膚呈現一種讓仿生人沉溺的顏色。

人類的顏色。

康納額上的光圈轉起了一抹黃色，潤滑液在漢克的肚子上被塗的到處都是，帶著淺藍反光的水性液體像是康納他自己，宣示性的將人類佔為己有，意識到這點，光圈迅速地由黃轉紅，在漢克體內的手指更加侵略性地開拓著警探的身體。

「康納… …康納… …」在過多的運轉程序中回過神來，康納才發現警探有些用力地握住他的一隻手腕，眼角跟鼻子因為前戲而發紅。  
「已經… …可以了… …求你了。」

康納扶起自己的性器，沿著潤滑液流出的地方滑進溫暖的小洞裡，對方的內壁包覆住他的陰莖，隨著進入慢慢收緊，在傳感器上漾起一陣快感。漢克哭喊了出來，康納試著分析是出於疼痛還是喜悅，但某種，用人類的詞語解釋像是直覺一樣的情感告訴他不用太過擔心。康納開始抽出性器，然後在漢克輕捏著他的手臂時再次進入，起先是有些過於緩慢的，像是試探一樣地頂著不同的地方，人類和他一樣在調整著最合適的姿勢，只是每到漢克喜歡的地方時，康納就刻意地避開，或只是稍稍地擦過邊緣，漢克發出不滿的聲音，但康納壓制著他的雙腿，讓他像是隻曝露在獵人面前的獵物。

康納並不是真的在逗他，只是他現在有太多的模式和選項，怎樣是人類喜歡的、想要的，無盡的選擇讓他有些困惑，他想著這也許是作為異常仿生人的難處之一，你必須選擇。

又或許不用… …他身下的人類終於受不了地吼他。  
「康納，你要嘛就狠狠地幹我要嘛就滾下去！」

安德森副隊長理所當然可以得到他想要的，他感受到體內的仿生性器再次脹大了一圈，漢克眼神裡流露出一絲不安，輕微的吞嚥動作被康納收入眼底，仿生人再次抽離漢克身體的動作雖然輕柔，重新進入的時候卻是狠狠的頂在漢克的敏感點，漢克來不及壓住的呻吟在原本只有低沉碰撞聲的房內形成鮮明的對比。

「康納… …哈阿… …康納… …」他不知道自己如何換氣，或是如何抱住康納的頸子，思考已經被原始的動作覆蓋過去，不同於先前刺探敵情般的小心翼翼，康納在他的肌膚上留下鮮艷而精確的紅痕，在他體內衝刺的肉柱亦不放過每一個可以讓他發出聲音的機會，漢克感覺身體像是要爆炸一般，刺激由後穴的抽插瘋狂地擠向性器前端，他將背緊貼著床鋪下壓著臀部想要降低肉柱帶來的衝擊力，但卻被康納托起臀部猛然的進攻，在康納的指腹撫上龜頭頂端摳弄時，漢克終於忍不住地抖著身體達到高潮。

警探環抱著康納的頸子，在對方的胸口間喘氣，狹小的空間可以嗅到自己的汗味和精液腥羶的味道，彷彿淫靡的只有漢克一個。仿生性器還會持久一段時間，漢克可以感受到康納還硬著，但以自己的年紀和體力要就單憑這樣讓康納射精是有點勉強，畢竟那些性愛組件很多是為了滿足人類不能達到的境地，大多時候康納並不會真的射精，前幾次的時候漢克很堅持要讓他達到所謂跟人類同樣的享受，但最後只是苦了自己，還有那些因為他告假而接替他工作的警局同事。

他抬起下巴盯著康納的眼睛，仿生人彷彿也跟他一樣在思索著什麼。

漢克正想問的時候，仿生人親吻了他。  
「這有些讓人驚喜。」漢克露出微笑。  
並不是說之前他們沒有接吻過。只是… …漢克喜歡這個吻的感覺。  
「根據資料庫顯示，人類喜愛在性愛過後分享親吻，這有助於加深人與人之間的羈絆，所以我採取了這樣的行動，副隊長，很高興你喜歡。」

漢克聽完後沉下臉，原先還打算要認真鍛鍊的決定馬上被自己否決。  
「我要去洗澡了。」他邊推開康納的懷抱邊說道，在好不容易在床上跪起身來後又被康納拉進懷裡。

「我只是開玩笑的，漢克。」康納捧住他的臉頰，再一次親吻他。  
「我吻你是因為我想吻你。」  
「永遠都是。」


End file.
